


When she walks in (I am loved)

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Ages 17-18, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Diakko, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hannako sibling dynamic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: In which Diana, Hannah, and Barbara are first years in College and Akko is on her last year of high school.OrHannah and Akko being siblings and Akko being a flirt when Diana and Barbara visit.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Hannah England & Barbara Parker & Diana Cavendish, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	When she walks in (I am loved)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ;)

_Ding!_

Hannah opens the door to find her two best friends on the other end, with textbooks wrapped around their arms. Hannah scrunched her nose, "When I said come over, I didn't mean bring your homework."

Barbara grabbed her phone from her pocket "But you said we were studying"

"Yeah, "studying"" the brunette gestures quotes with her hands. "We're hanging out!"

"Hannah, we have an exam coming up." her blonde friend said. She stood to the side, and let her friends in while she crossed her arms, "we can study another time..."

"Why, so we can talk about your girlfriend?" Diana teasingly added. Hannah put a hand on her chest to mock an offended expression "How _dare_ you call her my girlfriend? We aren't even dating!"

"Fine," Diana looked up then back to her friend "Friends with benefits." she smirks. "Sound better?" she stalks forward to the living room, joining her friend who just stood in the middle "So where are we sitting?"

The brunette scoffs and fights off the blush that just began forming, while strutting to her own room "J-just follow me." Diana grins in victory and tags along with the raven-haired girl to Hannah's room.

Once they got settled, they compromised with studying and taking a break every once in awhile for the rest of the day. They conversed with each other and also helped out with problems they couldn't figure out, everything was peaceful, that was until-

**_BAM!_ **

Another brunette slams Hannah's door open. "Hannah~ Wheres my-" she pauses and looks at the adult-teens on the ground, staring back at her. She takes out her headphones "Well hello ladies~" she smiles. Hannah groans in her hands, "Akko get ou-"

"Shh," she walks in and sits down, right by Diana, taking a peak at their work. She sticks a tongue out "You guys are seriously studying? How lame." she steals a quick glance at Diana who looks back at her and gives her a soft wink. Akko gets taken aback by the sudden action and whispers "Cute..." almost too loud for everybody to hear, which makes Diana blush.

"Akko!"

"What? I'm just saying-"

"Just get out! Stop barging in my room!"

"Yeah, but I- Are those my shorts?"

"N-no!" Hannah blushes

"You stole my shorts mom bought me! Give them back!"

"I'm not taking my shorts off you dunce!"

" _Your_ shorts?!"

Diana and Barbara couldn't help but start laughing and the siblings both look at them. Akko smiles brightly and looks toward her sister, who instead glares at her and grabs her textbook. "You have 5 seconds to get out."

"But-"

"5..."

"My shorts-!"

"4..."

Akko huffs and begins standing up, putting her headphone back on. She marches out the door, but twirls before she fully exits. "So long, cuties!" she especially winks at Diana for payback from earlier, which makes her blush once again.

_**THUD.** _

Hannah's textbook nearly misses the younger brunette, but fortunately for her, it hits the door frame. She runs out before Hannah gets to chance to throw anything else at her. "Geez.." she mumbles. She looks back at the door and smiles before entering her own room and closing the door.

Hours later, the girls finish studying and remain seated on the ground. They sat in silence for a bit until Barbara sits up from laying on the stiff ground "So...who was that girl?"

"Oh, my sister?"

"Since when did you have a sister?!" Even Diana was surprised at this new piece of information.

"She doesn't come home whenever you guys are here." Hannah plays with the cap of her water bottle "She's usually out with her friends."

"Is she...in our university?" Diana asks. Hannah looks up and quirks her eyebrows at her. The heiress only looks away in response. They sat there silently before Hannah answers her question "No, she's a senior in high school." Finally, she takes a sip on her water bottle. "Why did you-"

**_BAM!_ **

They look toward the door where Akko smiles with a white t-shirt and red shorts, different from what she had worn earlier, and begins singing the words of the song playing out of her phone speaker

"Yeah, you can dance, you can try~ having the time of my life ooh~!" she begins dancing along and smiles at an angry Hannah and snickering Diana and Barbara. She begins walking toward the trio and grabs Diana's hand, swaying her around. "See that girl, watch her sing, doing the dancing queen!~" she twirls Diana around and smiles at her, only to have Diana blush and look away from the younger brunette while whispering "dork." and leaving the older brunette and the raven-haired friend speechless. Hannah's face grows red in annoyance 

"Those aren't even the lyrics!" 

"Close enough though, right?"

"You-!" Hannah looks down. "ARE THOSE MY SHORTS?"

"Oops." Akko teases, which causes Hannah to burst. She stands up and begins charging towards Akko, who only laughs and scrambles out the door, leaving Diana in standing in the middle of the room and Barbara still seated. They both wince when they hear an abrupt smack and Barbara laughs nervously "Should...we check if they're okay?"

"Yeah, we probably should..."

It was time to go home when they found that the sun only began to set. Barbara dragged her best friend out the door so Hannah could walk her out and talk for a bit more. Diana was about to leave as well, when she suddenly feels a hand wrap around her wrist. She turns around and spots the younger brunette with a bandage on her face which barely covers the bruise on her cheek. Akko let's go and looks down, playing with her own wrist. "I- um...I just think you're really pretty and was wondering if you...want to..."

"Sure."

Akko looks up at her. "R-really?"

"I'd love too," she looks away for a brief second. "Akko." 

The said girl begins grinning ear to ear and takes out her phone, "C-can we maybe exchange?" she receives a nod from the other girl and they both exchange numbers. After that, they stand in silence before Hannah calls out from behind. "Come on, Diana!" The heiress nods and smiles at Akko, "Well, goodbye Akko." she awaits for a response, looking down on the floor, before feeling a warm peck on her cheek. She looks back up and already sees Akko run away, yelling "See you later, bye!" and a loud slam of a door, leaving Diana in a trance. The girl puts her hand up on her cheek, and turns around, walking out the door. She smiles a real and genuine one, before saying goodbye to her friend and driving home with Hannah. Just then, she receives a message, hoping it was from a certain brunette, but instead, she received one that made her laugh out loud. 

**Hannah: Why is Akko running around her room squealing?**

**Author's Note:**

> I got super lazy at the end so sorry about that. I guess you can also say that Akko can still be pretty childish whenever she gets what she wants, and what she wants is Diana ;)
> 
> Anyways, i'll probably get back to this sooner or later and edit it so I can change it to the desired ending I wanted, but here it is for now.
> 
> Also fun fact, I really thought that the lyrics Akko sang were the actual lyrics to Dancing Queen by ABBA
> 
> Also also (lol), screw my cousin for giving me this idea


End file.
